Arthur Junne
Arthur Junne '''(pronounced '''Arthur "John") is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. He is part of The Mermaid and the Boy as the next Prince to find his princess. He is a Royal and is choosing to follow his destiny, but in his destiny, he is considered a beast for his ability to transform into three different animals: a lion, a bear and a bee. This doesn't particularity bothers him as he embraces his power. Character Personality Arthur a bit shy and awkward when it comes to intermingling with others, but he has that certain charm that wins over anybody. Believing in love at first sight, Arthur is really fearful of rejection and goes into a little mood when he does. The dark mood causes him to transform into different animals, that really don't do much for him but frighten his peers. Appearance Arthur has strawberry blonde, flaky hair parted on the side of his head. He has bright green eyes like emerald and fair colored skin. He is a bit top heavy and is very tall. Getting a hoodie with faux fur and beast (lion and bear) designs implemented into his wardrobe. His pants will be a darker blue and his shoes will have fur at the end of them as well. Interests Arthur is keen on helping people with big projects, as he looks forward towards it. He is capable of lifting objects twice his size, only when he freshly gotten out of his lion form. Fairy tale Relationships Family Arthur is the son of the Prince and the Princess of The Mermaid and the Boy. He has a younger brother and sister who have yet became of age. His grandfather, who took the role before Arthur and his father, tells Arthur to always follow his heart.Arthur Junne's Story Friends Arthur considers Brian Rose his best friend, and the feeling is mutual. They are seen together as the perfect friends forever after. Arthur mainly hangs out with the boys in his dorm, which is almost all. They include; Gideon Breaddington and his "frenemy" Redcliffe Knightley. Also he is close with Hopper Croakington II. Chad Charming lists him as one of his best friends due to them having similar feelings about what princes should do. Pet He has a pet bird named Prism. Back home, Arthur has a bear named Claw. Romance Arthur dates Muffy Muffington. Arthur had a crush on Muffy, who is a rebel. He didn't know how to approach her, well without making him transform into an embarrassed mess.[[Arthur Junne's diary|Arthur Junne's 'Signature - Royals' diary]] But when he did get the courage, he would vanish, or transform into a bee something Muffy could see him as, and would disappear. Timeline * December 31, 2014: Trademark requested for Arthur Junne. * Mid May 2015: Arthur Junne's official character profile art revealed. * Mid May 2015: Arthur Junne makes his book debut in "Arthur Junne's Story". * Mid June 2015: Arthur Junne makes his diary debut in [[Muffy Muffington's diary|Muffy's 'Signature - Rebels' ''diary]].'' * July 07, 2015: Arthur Junne makes his book debut in "Arthur Junne's Story". Gallery ArthurJunneLegacyDayV2.png Arthur Junne Art II.png References Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Princes Category:The Mermaid and the Boy